Some Things Stay the Same
by Coconut1214
Summary: Chuck thought that her and Digby were alone in the world in the brought back to life club. But she was wrong as she meets a young woman that died five years ago and walks among the living. A Pushing Daisies/Dead Like Me Crossover story.


Disclaimer: I own nothing they belong to the mind of Bryan Fuller. I had the honor of meeting him at Comic Con which thrilled me to no end since I now have autographs from my two favorite show creators Joss Whedon and Byran Fuller.

**Some Things Stay the Same**

Summary: Chuck thought that her and Digby were alone in the world of the brought back to life club. But she was wrong as she meets a young woman that died five years ago. A Pushing Daisies/Dead Like Me Crossover story.

A/N: If you don't know what Dead Like Me is check out Wiki's page on it en./wiki/Deadlikeme it's another show created by Bryan Fuller, he came up with the idea for Ned while making Dead Like Me.

Ch 1

* * *

At this precise moment a girl called Charlotte Charles was wiping the counter at the Pie-Hole thinking about her life or her second life as she's come to call it. She heard the familiar ringing as the door opened and she smiled at the two customers that walked in. The female was nicely dressed in a grey pants suit and the male looked like he was wearing the same clothes he went to bed in. She thought it odd that these two were together but she was never one to judge. She continued to wipe the counter but felt the eyes of the woman staring at her and with that she felt a tingling sensation, she shook it off without realizing that at that precise moment her life or second life as she knew it was about to change forever.

* * *

"I love Pie!" Mason said excitedly looking at all the different choices. "We don't have enough pie, do we Georgie?" he asked.

"Yeah...right...sure" George responds, Mason was complaining about being hungry the whole way here and she was getting really annoyed and then they came upon a shop shaped like a giant Pie and she knew Mason would not pass it up, so here they were. But since entering the shop she felt something and she looked at the woman wiping the counter. There was something different about her she could feel it. They were able to sense each other by a distinct scent but this woman had the same scent but it was different. "Do you notice anything with that woman over there?" she asked Mason

Mason looks up from the menu "She's cute, if you like baby doll dresses" he replies.

George rolles her eyes "No, I mean do you sense her!"

"I'm hungry George, can we play this game later?"

George sighed and rolled her eyes knowing that Mason was hopeless. How after five years of knowing him would she expect anything else? She knew she had to be upfront with him and tell him what she meant. "Mason, I think that woman is like us."

Now he sits up and eyes the woman more carefully. "I've never seen 'er before, she's probably a freshie"

"Probably, but she smells different, I mean it smells like us but it's not"

"You must be hungry too Georgie your not making much sense" He says and waves the waitress over.

Olive Snook was also watching the two new customers when they came in. The women had been staring at Chuck for quite awhile. Did she know Chuck? Did  
she know that Chuck faked her death for some reason that she could not figure out? or did the women just have a crush on Chuck. Olive laughed to  
herself about her conspiriy theories. They waved her over so she walked over to them.

"Welcome to the Pie-Hole, I recommend the Boysenberry pie unless you don't like boysenberry then I suggest you try something else..."

"I'll have the boysenberry" Mason replied that was not the pie he was going to get but she convinced him although it wasn't what she said that convinced him.

She smiled at the man, happy that someone finally took her selection. "And you?" she asked the woman that was still staring at Chuck.

"I'll have apple" George said

"Apple! You're so boring" Mason told her.

"There's nothing wrong with apple if that's what you like" Olive replied happily.

"Uh, yeah" George said

"Not much of talker are we" Olive said smiling at her

George just ignored her and looked back down at the table. Olive left to tell Ned their orders.

"Why were you being rude, she's cute..." Mason said watching her bounce to the counter.

"I know why you think she's cute" George said quickly interrupting him.

Their pie came but George was busy looking at her phone searching the internet to see if there were any recent deaths around this town there were actually quite a few.

"Are you going to finish yours?" Mason asked

"No, take it" George replied.

"This is the best pie I've ever had, it's so fresh. I don't even know what a boysenberry is, but it's delicious and so's the apple" Mason said with a mouthful of pie in his mouth.

After Mason finished her, they paid and left because she found what she had been looking for.

* * *

Later that night George was walking around the shop waiting for most of the customers to leave. When they did she walked in. She walked up to the counter hoping that no one else would sit down next to her. She made sure that the blonde waitress and the Pie maker were gone. She heard them say they were going to the bank to make a deposit and the blonde waitress jumped at the chance to go with him. She was lucky that other one stayed behind.

"Hi" George said to her. "I'm Georgia Lass"

"Hi" Chuck replied smiling realizing that it was the same woman from earlier, but now that she was closer the feeling was stronger. She watched her place two folded pieces of paper on the counter in front of her.

"Do you think you can help me out?" She asked. "Can you take a look at these"

Chuck was hesitant but she agreed. "Sure" She picked one of the papers and unfolded it and tried to hide her shock, it was her obituary. She looked down at it and back at the woman. "What do you need help with?" She asked quietly knowing that it sounded guilty.

"That woman in that picture looks exactly like you, so I was just wondering if it was." She said to her

Chuck knew this woman wasn't an insurance fraud agent or any other type of law enforcement because what she felt from this woman was something familiar she felt like they were the same and she didn't know why.

"But first you can take a look at this" She says holding out another piece of paper.

Chuck took it looked at her and opened it, it was a newspaper article.

**_June 24, 2003  
Mir's De-Orbiting Kills Local Teen  
At 1:05 pm yesterday afternoon the Russian space station Mir's toilet seat struck the earth and killed a local teen named Georgia Lass (18) as well as injuring 10 others_…**

"Georgia Lass" She says out loud "That's what you said your name is"

"Yes, I did" George replies "Because that's me in that picture and that's you in the other picture"

Chuck was at a loss for words.

"And you're dead… like me"

TBC…


End file.
